


Pension plan

by Kittywicket



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywicket/pseuds/Kittywicket
Summary: Mycroft finds out about Greg's past
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 39





	Pension plan

Pension plan.I

"Gregory why are we receiving mail for a Mr. A. Scudder."

"I am just getting mail for an old friend Mycroft he is out of the country a lot and it's to do with his music royalties. I get the mail then email him the details. He then tells me where to put it I have access to his bank account details he has an everyday account and another one for everything else."

" Gregory shall I tell you just now that I know who Alec Scudder is, I have read E.M. Forster , Maurice is one of my favourites although I haven't seen the film, should I watch the film Gregory will see something I perhaps shouldn't "

"No don't watch it, you won't like it they didn't keep to the book at all. You will hate it, you always hate the book to films we watch. You always say the book is so much better."

" what are you attempting to hide Gregory. "

"Nothing My nothing at all honest."

" Gregory do you want to start again. Perhaps with the truth this time."

"Do I have too. Okay look it was a long time ago, I knew what I wanted to do with my life and that was the police force. I took a few modelling jobs when I was at university they paid well and it helped to pay for my courses. I was approached by an agent to see if I wanted to audition for a movie role. I jumped at the chance okay. I got the role. I played Alec Scudder opposite James Wilby as Maurice."

" and you kept this secret from me why? "

"I used a stage name, I didn't tell anyone. I played a pretty boy, no substance to him at all, and I stripped off for a few scenes."

" again you kept this secret from me why, I guess I will be watching that movie tonight, did you do any other movies Gregory. But that doesn't explain why you are getting mail addressed to your character in a film Gregory. "

"This is hard Mycroft, I haven't spoken of this for years, not even the witch knew and she loved all those kinds of films. I told her it was my cousin okay not me. I got to know a few of the guys during filming , one of them was writing music on the side, he took film jobs for the wages, he was struggling with a piece I helped him. It sold almost at once, it even went to number one, in the singles charts at the time, we continued to collaborate whenever we could. He died of aids about five years later, I carried on writing music it kept on selling well, I had an agent by this time I still use the same one, he approached me to do another collaboration for a musical, the rest they say is history, I do it to relax. Mummy has some of the recordings of my stuff both as a duo and on my own. I can play the piano, classical guitar and cello. I write musicals Mycroft and I love it. Mummy has listened to more of my work than my own family, I never told them. Mum would have been so disappointed that one I was naked in a gay film, and two I was using my talent to write musicals which she hated and write pop songs, she hated modern music if it wasn't over 100 years old she wouldn't listen to it. She was a music snob Mycroft. "

"Sherlock has no idea about any of this has he."

" why would he know this Mycroft, I don't speak about it. You are the first one I have told except my publishers, and we do all our business by telephone or email. They haven't seen me since I joined them. I signed the contract as Alec Scudder not Greg Lestrade. I do all my taxes myself I taught myself how to do it and I stay up to date on all tax laws. I haven't defrauded the taxman Mycroft. I declare all my earnings, I just have more money than I told you that's all. The reason I got this letter is to confirm my new musical moving to Broadway and the West end at the same time. I won't let the Americans change my shows they hate me. I always retain full rights. It's my decisions that I never let Broadway have first showing its always done here first. Both shows run at the same time, with Broadway behind the West end. "

"Even when I am writing they never see me, everything is done via my publishing house, I set up to watch remotely, if I feel the need, or I get word someone is trying to change things, I always have someone on scene that is my eyes and ears. I have managed all my stuff this way for years. I know more about musicals opera and music publishing than my own publishers do. I retain full control over all my intellectual property, I never allow my stuff to be used for other purposes and I definitely do not do ads. I have made more sometimes suing people using my music without permission, and because i always sue even when they name me, if they don't have permission they get sued, even for sampling. The movie crowd hate me too, I work on the ethos of they don't ask they don't get. "

"I will be watching Maurice this evening Gregory, I expect you to watch with me."

" do I have too"

"Yes you do."

" my my Gregory, you certainly were easy on the eyes, and you haven't changed all that much either my dear. Do you think we can recreate the boathouse scene the next time we visit mummy. "

"Only if the boathouse is heated love. Much like Alec I have always had a soft spot for posh boys. "


End file.
